


Shaken Palms

by simplykayley



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Agents, F/M, Gen, Russian, SHIELD, Sleeper Agent!Steve Rogers, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy!Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, The Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: He wants to bash her head into the table as hard as he can for a moment. He doesn't think it would make him feel better, but it would feel good.





	1. one

He has nothing to lose, they've already figured him out, so he spends 3 hours screaming at the top of his lungs in Russian curses to no one in partial. A echo of the reprimand "language" passes through his rapid thoughts and he stares blankly up at the camera before grinning in amusement at his mind's own humor. He thinks that it must look disconcerting.    
  


They all come to see the Star Spangled Man in chains one by one. Tony comes to him first, a flurry of enlarged ego, rage and hurt as he sits across from him. He asks him questions at first but all of that flies out the window as he continues to stare forward with a blank expression and he can't help but begin to curse the sleeper agent out for his treachery to him, their team, to America itself. He leaves much like he had come in and Steve wonders if that is the last time he'll see him. He wonders if he will come up with the most humane way to kill him when they find that he will answer no questions.    
  


Sam is the embodiment of shame as he stared at the man he once believed to be wholeheartedly good and true. Steve can see the questions fly across the other man's face. How could I be so naive? Is printed across his forehead in big, bold letters. Steve just shrugs his shoulders to the unspoken question and Sam looks away. 

 

Fury is more to the point. He can see the disappoint behind his eyes though and can basically see his thoughts as he had been trained to do, even to the best. How had they let this one slip through their fingers? Seems to go on in a constant loop.    
  
When were you taken from the ice? What do you remember about The Red Room? Who are your handlers? Do you have a current target?   
  
The questions are passed around the room and he can't give a solid answer to any of them. He can't remember the last time he gave a solid answer to anything. This makes him grin at the blank wall. He can't even remember ever being a solid person, the Red Room erased that as well.    
  
He sits across from her and wonders how she found out all his secrets.    
  
He knows she is the one that turned him into SHIELD with a few whispered words and within a few hours had his cover is blown so that everyone knew who he really was. What he really was. If it wasn't him on the line he would think it was impressive, how she has used her training to weave such a complicated web of trust within SHIELD. He thinks of the red room, of punishments for those who fail their missions and come back and he wants to bash her head into the table as hard as he can for just a moment. He doesn't really think it would make him feel all that better, but it would feel good.   
  
Maybe it was the way he held himself? With a deadly pride that can only be the product of one place. Could she somehow see what he had done in his time out of the ice? Was it written plainly across his face for anyone that could understand it to see? Who he truly was underneath his cowl and suit of American pride? He grins in amusement at the mere thought of his charade that he had built up, only to have it burned to the ground. Maybe she could simply tell from the look in his eyes they seemed to share, a shared experience of torture, pain and death.    
  
She blinks at him with an expression of false innocence from across the table and says nothing. They have both been so well trained in the art of saying nothing, it truly speaks volumes. He wonders which of them is better. Probably her, he thinks to his own amusement.   
  
Still, a matching grin spreads across both their faces. She has placed a glass of water in front of him to drink and he lifts his heavily chained hands to pick it up. He looks down at them and sees that they aren't even shaking. He bursts into deep laughter he knows makes the people watching them on the other side of the window jump in fear.

 

He wonders in the back of his mind as he lifts the glass up if she poisoned it. One last favor to a fellow red room survivor.  


	2. Chapter 2

She stares across the table at the now calm man that she could once, maybe still could, call a friend. She wonders if his secrets could once be seen as obvious to anyone with half a decent brain but as images and sounds flashing through her mind: a flash of dirt blonde hair, trustful blue eyes, righteous speeches about patriotism and hands running down her sides, she knows that she was just as blindsided as anyone else by his secrets. Maybe more so than any of the others. 

She smiles as if remembering a joke and in a way she is. They had trained him well, even better than her maybe. But still not well enough. He had gotten comfortable, too comfortable with her and assumed that she would drop her guard with him as well. She had gotten him there. 

It was little things she noticed at first that she never really looked into until she finally did. The way he curled up in sleep, much like she did, as if he once didn't have the space to spread out. His fighting styles, that she now knows he didn't just pick up too quickly. A memory came to thought quickly. 

"Are you okay?" She had asked him after a partially tough mission, pressing her fingers to a bandage on the side of his pale throat. He had swallowed quickly and she wondered to herself how close it had been to being deadly.

"I don't even notice it anymore." He had smiled at her and she hadn't even thought about the cracks within his smile. Thinking he was just upset about the nearly failed mission.

They had trained her to forget and fight against the pain as well. She was nothing but her mission. If she failed a mission for any reason then she herself was a failure as well. And the last thing she is is a failure. 

And then she had finally flat out asked him, after months of thinking, not exactly believing her theory until he had looked at her with hurricane dark blue eyes and she had known before he had even opened his mouth to confirm it. 

She tried not to blame herself. No one had seen it. She even saw a flash of surprise in Fury's usually unemotional mask when they had carted Captain America off to a holding room to be interrogated for treason and espionage. But a little voice in the back of her head told her she had failed, this is what she had been training for most of her life to look for. Maybe they had been training her to look out for him, maybe he was her mission. 

Finally, she met his eyes one last time and smiled with all her teeth at him. A imitation of what once was. 

"How strange was it to be something?" She asked simply, the words bouncing off the plain, white walls. 

He grinned a crooked smile at her. 

"We are nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra chapter is totally for zylum because you totally motivated me to get off my lazy butt the last couple days of summer vacation and do this chapter and finish requests I had for other stories. So I hope you like it! I didn't imagine adding on so it may not be too good because it wasn't planned out. 
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Because obviously Steve does have a dark side. I wrote this instead of sleeping so I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> So Steve is a sleeper agent sent by the red room, who found him before SHIELD, to spy on basically everybody. Natasha finds out who he really is and turns him over to SHIELD to be questioned. 
> 
> Please comment what you thought! It really makes me think staying up wasn't all for nothing, lol. Xxx hope you guys liked.


End file.
